


Carried Away

by Trashy_gameshow16



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward First Times, Awkward Sexual Situations, Crying, Drunk Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Mistakes, One Shot, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashy_gameshow16/pseuds/Trashy_gameshow16
Summary: For those who shipped Zen and Jumin Han:It's okay sometimes to get a little drunk and get carried away with your feelings.Exactly this happens to Zen and he seeks comfort in Jumin.The following story is told from Jumin's point of view.





	Carried Away

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a sexy piece. Please look over any errors and enjoy some eros!  
> Though if anyone wants, I'm willing to write a long run story for these two!
> 
> BTW, keep looking forward to my long run series. Thank you all!  
> Feedback and Kudos much appreciated.  
> Toodles!!

The R.F.A fundraising parties had never been more successful. Ever since Mary had joined, they had already conducted 2 parties and made up to millions of dollars. The second one was just about wrapped up when Seven suggested they should have an after party for themselves. There was no real reason to refuse so everyone agreed. However, this after-party became too rough and everyone got carried away. Especially with drinking; only 2 people remained sane which were Marry and Jaehee.

Even Zen, who was capable of handling drinks better than anyone was seeing stars while Yousung was passed out over him. Seven and Searan were still busy competing over who could drink more but they were given their final shot once Mary intervened. She knew her fiancé and brother in law were going to be trouble once they got home. V had some private matter to take care of so he had left after a few drinks only; he was safe going home with his driver and all.  Then there was me; I knew I shouldn’t have taken so many drinks at once but celebratory reasons are enough for me to let loose once in a while

“Okay, so we need to decide who take who home” Assistant Kang spoke, fixing her glasses at the bridge of her nose. Obviously, Mary and I agreed with her and we started deciding. “I live with Seven and Saeran so I’ll be the one taking him home” Mary stated. Her care for her ridiculous fiancé seemed so cute. I wish there was some there for me whom I could care for and who would care for me in return. I do not wish to get married but a caring friend or a lover does seem nice. “Okay then I’ll take Yousung since he’s completely passed out which leaves you with Zen” Assistant Kang looked my way asking for permission. “Why can’t I take Yousung, I don’t wish to be stuck with this narcissist for the whole night,” I told her. I was prepared to take anyone except Zen. I have never liked him since he always acts high and mighty and refuses any job that I offered him. He says he doesn’t want to be indebted to me so be it that way. I do not wish to do anything kind for him either.

“I leave nearer to Yousung’s place. I can quickly drop him off and go back to my place” she said. Mary had already called a cab and was on her way home with her family. “But Zen doesn’t live near my place either” I informed her. “Yes, this is why he’ll spend the night at your place and leave in the morning. It is not good to be alone when you are that drunk. Zen could hurt himself” as always, she was protective of him and thought about his wellbeing more than me. Fine with me, I’ll take him home.

I gave her a green signal and dragged the wiggling and giggling body of Zen outside the restaurant. “Heyy~ lemme go, I have to *hic* go home” he slurred. He couldn’t even see the sidewalk properly hence he was unable to walk properly. I had his arm slung around my neck and my arm had grabbed his waist. Was it just my imagination or had he gotten thinner than the last time I touched him? I shook my head and cleared all my random thoughts.

My driver finally reached and I shoved Zen inside the car. I got in beside him since he was trying to escape. “Helppp~, I’m being kidnapped * hic* haha” he was so tipsy that I felt I could almost punch him. This man will be a pain. Why did everyone have to such a hand full?

The car ride with him was pretty interesting however as he kept on pointing at the trivial things outside such as buildings or a stray animal. Whenever I was alone, I never noticed these things. All I could ever think of when I was in the car was when I would reach home. This was uncertainly enjoyable until he started screaming for no reason and talking really loudly. This added to my headache. “Zen, relax will you?” I told him. “NO~~you are du*hic * dumb!” he stuck his tongue out at me. Was he five or what? I really wanted to toss him out but unfortunately, we were already in the parking lot of my house.

I stepped out following my driver. Zen was not coming out for some reason so I walked over to his door to get him out. I opened it and yanked him out. “Don’t touch me~” he was resisting or I pulled harder when he finally gave in. he stepped out and was waddling to the elevator me behind him. “Hey! This is not my house~” he argued and turned around when his feet got tied up and was about to fall on his bottom. Thankfully, I was quick on my feet and I wrapped him in my arms to prevent him from falling. “Watch it!” I panicked. He body was clutched tightly in my arms. “Mr. Han, I could take care of Mr. Zen. You can go to you roo-“my driver offered to help by I shook my head.

“No it’s fine,” I told him. I signaled him to leave which he did. I knew he was not capable of walking any further without help so I slipped my arm under his knees and the other over his shoulder to pick him up bridal style. I stand correct; he had gotten thinner over the past couple days. “Let’s go,” I told him and weirdly enough he was very obedient.

I called the elevator and crossed the corridor and reached my room.  Zen had become comfortable to wrap both his arms around me. “Hey~ Jumin, you smell goood~” Zen spoke in broken words. He set his cold nose on my neck and sniffed in the scent of my cologne. “Wh-what are you doing?” I was a little startled by his actions. I pulled him away from him a little and carried him to my room.  I let Zen down on the couch. Of course with him acting flirty, I was not going to sleep in the same room as him so I called my maid to clean up another room for me.

“Mr. Han, I can clear up a room for Mr. Zen so that you do not have to leave your room,” she told me. “No, I want him to stay in the most comfortable to room” I clearly stated and went to change. When I came out, Zen was zoned out is the room, looking all weird. “Go to sleep, it’s late,” I told him which startled him. “Right~” he agreed and waddled to the bed and got in without changing or taking his shoes off. What a moron. “Zen, please change” I informed him and took out a spare pair of pajamas for him from my closet.

He didn’t respond and tucked himself in further. This was infuriating thus I went over and pulled the comforters off him. “Change, right now” I yelled a little at him. “Don’t wanna~” he tried taking the covers back. I clicked my tongue and heaved him to sit upright. I took his shoes off and proceeded to unbutton his shirt. He was strangely obedient and did not push me off. I took his shirt off and he just blankly stared at me. My hand accidentally brushed over his fair, unblemished skin. I was about to pick up the pajama’s shirt and put in on him when he held my hand down, pressed against his chest. My hand was on his heart and I could feel his heartbeat. His body was also very hot and feverish. “D-do you have a fever?’” I stuttered. Maybe it was the alcohol making his temperature rise. “Jumin, touch me more~” he spoke sultry. I gulped; was he in his right mind? I was about to pull away when he clung to me. “No, don’t leave” he whimpered.

I was a bit broken by his sad voice so I sat down beside him. “Zen, what is it that you want? Do you need a doctor?” I asked him sternly. “No, I want you~. I neeeed you~” Zen whined and pushed me down on the bed. “Zen-“ I tried to speak but my words were cut off by a warm and passionate kiss from him. He pulled my chin a little with his finger to open my mouth. Soon he inserted his tongue in my mouth to make the kiss deeper. Our tongues rolled over each other and tried to take control. Our saliva was dripping from the sides of our lips. That was when I realized what we were doing. I had never kissed anyone before. I did not realize it felt so good so I was probably swept away. I grabbed him by his bare shoulders and pushed him away from me.

“Do you realize what you are doing?” I shouted at him. He sat on the bed and started shaking his head. He rubbed his temples and a trail of tears left his eyes. “I-I’m sorry” he apologized while crying. Why was he crying all of a sudden? “Why are you apologizing? It’s fine, it was a mistake” I tried to console him and embraced him. Usually, in movies this kind of thing always makes people feel better. Thankfully it seemed to be working and he slowed down his weeping. He was hugging me back as well.

“It’s just I-I haven’t felt so lonely in my whole life. Today, I saw Mary and Seven acting all lovely-dovely and I j-just thought how amazing it would be to have some like that. Someone I could love” he worded out his worries and what a strange coincidence, he was also thinking the same thing as me. “I know I thought the same but don’t worry and do not act so impulsively. I’m sure you’ll find someone” I comforted him with my words. Never did I think there would be a day when I would be comforting this selfish little jerk. However, he still seemed bearable when he was drunk. I like this kind of Zen.

“Umm, Jumin…could you do me a favor?” he spoke to me hesitantly. “Of course, if it is possible” I agreed. It would great if I could help him feel better. “…Please, for tonight…sleep with me” he whispered and looked away from me. I could not believe my ears. This metaphorically meant that he wanted to have sex with me. “Zen, I think you are not in your senses right now, ” I told him and tried to get away but he shoved me on the bed once again. He started pulling my pajamas off which I was obviously resisting. He was surprisingly strong and my clothes were ripped off my body revealing my hard erection. I didn’t even realize I had gotten hard because of the kiss.  

“Oh, looks like someone is surely being honest” Zen teased and licked his lips. “No, d-don’t,” I told him as he began to stroke my member. I tried to hold back my moans but it felt really good and I was unable to hold back any longer. “Ahh,” I moaned which gave him more incentive to continue…using his mouth. He began licking me with gently and used his hand to hold back his long, silvery hair. I wanted him to stop but still, it felt amazing. He slowly picked up the pace and began going faster. “Ohh, Ah~ Zen” my groans began spilling left and right. I felt myself about to come. “Zen, pull back-Ah- I-I’m gonna come” I yelled and Zen immediately pulled himself away.  A spray of thick, white liquid sprayed over my bare stomach. “O-okay that’s enough, lemme go now". I pushed him away and tried to get up. “So, you won’t return the favor?” he asked me seductively, stretching the band of his trousers. He pulled them off along with his underwear, revealing himself bare to me. His penis was also erect and prepared for some action. How can a womanizer like him be seduced by sucking me off?

I did want to stop right now but I did not want his favor lingering on me. I jumped back on the bed, this time pinning Zen down below me. I started rubbing his member gently as I was not aware of how to through with this. I was going to repeat exactly was Zen did. I was stroking and playing with his member making sweet moans spill out in his melodic voice. This was actually feeling very good. “U-use your mouth” he ordered. “Being cocky, are we” I spoke, pun intended. I lowered my head to begin sucking him off. I got faster and faster until he was at his climax. “I-I’m coming~” he wailed and sprayed his semen all over my face. It reached up to my hair. I’ll have to shower again before I sleep.

When I got up to see Zen’s face, he had the most amusing expression ever. This little activity made him feel so good, he was on the verge of losing consciousness. This simply aroused me further and I flipped him so that he’d have his bottom exposed to me. His entrance was twitching and he reached out his hand to finger himself. Too bad I was not going to let him be the only one to have fun. I moved his hand away and leaned over the bed to take out a few necessities from my bedside drawer; a bottle of lube and a box of condoms from the finest of brands. I had attended a healthcare seminar from a certain brand a week ago and they gave me these in a bag of other goodies. Never would I have imagined I would need these, especially for using them on Zen.

“C’monn~, don’t make me wait” Zen whimpered raising his butt higher for me to reach. He was impatient and bratty. I usually don’t like people being like this and luckily this was only a one-time thing. However, my own words tied a knot in my throat; I did not want this to be a one-time thing only. I rolled the protection over my penis though was I worried if that was correct or not. I took the bottle of lubrication liquid and tried to read the instructions but I couldn’t wait that long. Let’s just do this with my prior knowledge.

I applied the cold gel on his anal cavity and smeared a lot on my hands. I added a finger in laced with gel to loosen him up. “Ah, mmh~ iss coold” the silver-hair man garbled. “Hold out for me, will you?” I asked stretching him further. I played around until I figured adding another unit would be okay. Plop and there was another finger in. I swirled them around making sweet noises escape Zen’s lips. I began scissoring them inside so that when my now-erect penis enters his body, it will not tear his lining. Finally, my third finger was also in and Zen couldn’t help but scream. “Oh, j-just do it already~” he whined shaking his ass around.

“As you wish, my prince” I cooed a little and yanked all my units out leaving an empty leaving in Zen’s ass. His body twitched again as he needed his release. I really just want to make him mine for eternity at this point. Forgetting all sense of delicacy, I lined my member against his entrance and shoved it inside a bit roughly. “AH,” he yelled out and tears forged on the corners of his scarlet eyes. “S-Shit, I’m sorry” I quickly apologized but he nodded; a signal for me to proceed. I slowly took myself out went right back in, but a bit more gently. I repeated this until a rhythm formed between the two of us. Even Zen started moving his hips to match my pace and make things easier for me. This felt heavenly. I never thought intercourse would feel so good…but maybe it was just being with Zen that was amazing. I felt myself about to climax so I speed up. “God, this feels amazing~” Zen moaned and clutched the sheets with his fists.

That was it, I came released myself in the rubber and pulled out. I took the rubber off and threw it in the garbage can collapsing beside Zen. “T-That was amazing! Thank you so much” Zen looked at me lovingly and wiped some the sweat from my forehead. “Idiot, don’t thank me” I cupped his beautiful face in my hand. He had never looked so beautiful before. I swear I want to keep him himself forever and ever now. He leaned in a bit, obviously wincing a little. I just destroyed his lower body. Zen came to closer to kiss me and this time I didn’t resist. I melted myself into his sweet warm kiss.  

“I wish this could be our everyday” I broke the kiss and whispered in his ears. “Wait, what?” he was shocked. I ignored his reaction and laced my arm around his body. “Nothing, let’s sleep,” I told him and rolled the blankets over us. I’m sure there will be many questions to answer the next morning, but right now, I wanted to cherish this moment.  

                       


End file.
